Dumasium
| saurian_name = Timujaim (Ti) /'tīm•ush•ām/ | systematic_name = Unquadtrium (Uqt) /'ün•kwod•trē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = [[Dumaside series|'Dumaside' series]] | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Butlerovium | right_element = Scheelium | particles = 534 | atomic_mass = 394.2679 , 654.6972 yg | atomic_radius = 145 , 1.45 | covalent_radius = 157 pm, 1.57 Å | vander_waals = 189 pm, 1.89 Å | nucleons = 391 (143 }}, 248 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.73 | nuclear_radius = 8.74 | half-life = 26.244 μs | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 143-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 49, 20, 10, 4 | oxistates = +1, +2, +3, +4, +6, +8 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.78 | ion_energy = 739.0 , 7.659 | electron_affinity = 87.0 kJ/mol, 0.902 eV | molar_mass = 394.268 / | molar_volume = 51.998 cm /mol | density = 7.582 }} | atom_density = 1.53 g 1.16 cm | atom_separation = 442 pm, 4.42 Å | speed_sound = 2869 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 655.59 , 1180.07 382.44 , 720.40 | boiling_point = 2904.24 K, 5227.64°R 2631.09°C, 4767.97°F | liquid_range = 2248.65 , 4047.57 | liquid_ratio = 4.43 | triple_point = 655.34 K, 1179.62°R 382.19°C, 719.95°F @ 78.914 , 5.9191 | critical_point = 5322.62 K, 9580.71°R 5049.47°C, 9121.04°F @ 21.2552 , 209.774 | heat_fusion = 6.950 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 275.565 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05062 /(g• ), 0.09112 J/(g• ) 19.959 /(mol• ), 35.926 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.33 Absolute: 7.82 | atom_abund = 1.55 }} Dumasium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Du and 143. Dumasium was named in honor of (1800–1884), who determined s and s. This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadtrium (Uqt), - , or simply element 143. Dumasium is the first member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and ); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Dumasium has the 391, 248 more than its atomic number, corresponding that there are 248 s, and 143 s that make up the . Despite it is the third element of the f-block series, there are only two s in the and didn't add it prior to this element, and the g-orbital needs one more electron to complete its orbital (17/18). Dumasium has the of 155 s, identical in value to and masses 394.3 daltons, twice as heavy as atom. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , dumasium has no s. The longest-lived is Du with a very brief (t½) of 26 microseconds. It undergoes , splitting into two lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Du → + + 36 n The most stable dumasium is Du with a half-life of 417 milliseconds, 16,000 times longer than the most stable ground-state isotope. Du decays either by or fission. Chemical properties and compounds Based on the element's location on the periodic table, dumasium should have similar chemical properties to the above element actinium. The s include the most common +6 and +8, compared to +5 for actinium, and has the of 1.78, compared to 1.48 for actinium. So this makes dumasium less reactive than its lighter homologue. So unlike actinium, it does not corrode when exposed to air even if oxygen is plentiful. It is insoluble in water but slightly soluble in and s. Dumasium reacts most readily with free s to form very colorful ionic s, such as to form DuF or DuF (red and orange respectively), to form DuCl or DuCl (blue and green respectively), to form DuBr or DuBr (purple and lavendar respectively), to form DuI or DuI (light brown and peach respectively). At higher temperatures, it can combine with to form DuAt or DuAt (yellow and greenish brown respectively), to form DuTn or DuTn (black and gray respectively), and bunsenine to form DuBs or DuBs (dun and slight brown-tinted black respectively). Dumasium tarnishes in the air to form DuO (light gray) or DuO (gray) and with at high temperatures to form DuN (dark gray) or DuN (black). Physical properties Like many metals, dumasium is gray that shows only a dull luster. Its molar mass is 394 g/mol while its molar volume is 52.5 cm /mol, corresponding to its density of 7.58 g/cm . The through the thin rod of metal is 2869 m/s, which is slower than through an average element. Its liquid state ranges from 656 K to 2904 K, quotient between these values would provide a relatively high liquid ratio of 4.43, meaning its boiling point is 4.43 times hotter than its melting point. However it requires 40 times more energy to boil it than to melt it. Occurrence It is almost certain that dumasium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of dumasium in the universe by mass is 2.33 , which amounts to 7.82 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of dumasium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would quickly undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Du. : + + 38 n → Du : + + 24 n → Du Category:Dumasides